


Preying On You Tonight

by HarleyCrane



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyCrane/pseuds/HarleyCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Jasper Whitlock/Emmett McCarty stories based off the song and music video for Animals by Maroon 5. All human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preying On You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaaay. So. This is the first time in ages that I've actually written fanfiction, and this was originally a starter for a thread I've got going on my Jasper rp blog over on Tumblr. Which is why it probably seems a bit choppy, as I'd just needed a quick bit of backstory before getting to the matter at hand.  
> Yeah. Each chapter on here won't necessarily be in order, it'll just jump around to different points in time that I get the inspiration to write, but they'll all be from Jasper's point of view. Length of chapters will also vary. This one, for example, is only a baby one, but other chapters will probably be longer.  
> I also recommend you go watch the music video for Animals, as it's what brought this to life. And it's just a great song, so.
> 
> Disclaimer; Blah, blah. Stephenie Meyer owns. Not me. If I did, the rest of the Cullen's would have their own books. Jasper especially. :P

From the moment he'd laid eyes on the other man, Jasper knew he needed to have him by _any_ means necessary. He was  **perfect** , but more importantly, he was  _Jasper's. **Emmett** **McCarty**_ , as he'd later found out was his name, had entered the butchers where Jasper worked. Jasper had been standing with his back turned to the door, cleaver in hand as he sliced at the carcass before him. He'd turned his head in curiosity when he'd entered, and had found it near impossible to look away from _his smile, his hair, his eyes, his everything._ After leaving work, he'd gone home to find out all the  _tiny little details;_ watching, observing and  **learning** all about the other man. Finding out where he lived had been the first task, and since finding out, he'd spent many nights simply watching Emmett through the window in his room, savoring each and every moment he was allowed to watch. Following him around as he went about his day was one thing, but watching him in his own territory like this was something that was  **completely** different and utterly  _captivating._

For the first time, he'd gathered the courage to make his way inside Emmett's apartment. He'd  _known_ he could get in, having already scoped out the front door and unlocking it multiple times in the past week. He'd gone further than the front door this time, taking his time exploring the apartment and enjoying being surrounded by all the things that were so very  _Emmett._ But it wasn't enough. Simply observing the kitchen and dining room was nowhere near enough to sate his curiosity enough for him to leave. _Oh no_ , he needed to be able to see the other man's bedroom from the inside, rather than the briefest of glimpses through the window. Jasper entered Emmett's bedroom, his breath  _hitching_ and a jolt of pure  **joy** rushed through him when his eyes landed upon Emmett's sleeping form. He's seen the man undress before and he knew he slept only in his underwear, but seeing him so very vulnerable had Jasper absolutely  **enraptured.** He took photo after photo for his collection, getting in all sorts of angles that he'd not been able to get from far away.

Having gotten all the photos he needed for the moment, he quickly knelt beside the bed, face mere inches from Emmett's as his eyes darted around, taking in every detail distance had so far denied him. Jasper's hand lifted from his side, and he brought it up to hover just over Emmett's cheek, biting his lip as he contemplated the possible repercussions of moving that last inch to finally  _touch._ The temptation to do so proved too much, and, holding his breath, he lightly cupped Emmett's jaw with his hand, a shuddering sigh leaving his lips at the rough feel. But it wasn't **nearly** enough. Jasper needed _**more**_. One touch was not even nearly enough to quench the thirst he felt for this man. He wanted to move onto the bed instead, and to wrap his body up in Emmett's arms and  _ **climb inside him.**_ To bathe in his scent. To drown in the  _ **pure exhilaration**_ of being so close. Jasper would  **kill** before he allowed this man to be taken from him. No, Emmett belonged onto to Jasper, and Jasper to Emmett. That was simply that.

**Nothing** would ever get between them.


End file.
